


Teach Me Tonight

by blcwriter, lindmere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmere/pseuds/lindmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-written with LiveJournal's (and AO3's) wonderful lindmere-- Academy Era fic, tutor!Bones, smart-student!Kirk: you fill in the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Tonight

  
Teach Me Tonight, Kirk/McCoy, NC-17

 

"You," Bones announces, letting himself into Jim's room, "are an idiot." He sets down a container of what's probably food. How did he know Jim missed dinner?

"You're just learning this now? Some genius."

"Why didn't you sign up for my First Response section? T'Xtil just spent ten minutes telling me how pathetic you are."

Jim tries to decide how to respond without pissing Bones off because he's kind of a bitchy sometimes when-- "Hey, are those biscuits?"

Bones grabs his ear and Jim bites back a yelp. Since Bones is clearly not going to let go until Jim answers, he mumbles, "Wasn'tgoingtotakeaclassfrommybestfriendwheneveryonealreadythinkswe'rescrewing."

The way Jim sees it, if they were fucking, it wouldn't be false, and anyway Jim doesn't ask for favors like that. But he wants Bones and they aren't screwing, so it wouldn't be fair to stick Bones with that rumor. The logic isn't quite right, but it's hard to be logical when Bones has gravy at the corner of his mouth and Jim wants nothing more than to lick it off. Bones is staring at him in shock, and something more.

And then Bones opens his mouth and says, "You are a moron." Leaning in, he smashes his lips into Jim's.

+

Over the long nights, Jim watches and learns.

He watches Bones's lips trace the contours of his cock, pink tip of his tongue darting out. He moans, slamming his hand against the bed in staccato rhythm, but he can't bear to drop his head back and miss this.

Bones is so, so good at this. It's not just his knowledge of anatomy--he knows Jim, and he's merciless in a way that makes Jim come so loudly that his Vulcan neighbor drops stoicism and bangs on the wall. He tries to hold out, tangles his fingers in Bones's hair and hopes he'll slow down. It's useless; when that mouth engulfs him it's like jumping into a swimming pool, he feels wet all over, drowning.

Bones's eyes meet his and he almost loses it right there, but Bones has high expectations. He cups Jim's sac and squeezes, good and tight; the sound that comes out could land him star tenor in the Academy Choir.

He touches his own body because he knows Bones can see it in his peripheral vision. He brushes his nipples with his thumbs since that's what Bones would do if he had a free hand. And when Bones sucks just a bit harder, he comes because he doesn't know where he ends and Bones begins and because he couldn't stop if he tried.

All his life he’s resisted being known like this and now it’s Bones’s voice snarking in his head: You were afraid of this? Idiot.

Yes, Jim's learning.

"Now," Bones says, his voice a purr as he pets Jim's shaking right side. "Where's the Trill symbiont lodge?"

There’s a clue for Jim's fucked-out brain. "Nrrph. Liver?"

Bones's approval is oral; non-verbal, though. That mouth.

X’Telleans, hunh? Should be easy.

+

"Teacher and student? And what do you think you can teach me?"

If Bones is an arrogant jackass, it's not without reason. He's already made Jim come twice and a third time doesn't seem impossible.

"It's a fantasy; you can be the teacher if you want." He gently grips Bones's cock and studies it; objectively speaking, it's fantastic.

"I am your teacher, and you've got a phobia about bodily fluids in a medical context, which is so ironic I think my irony meter broke."

"Don't say medical if you want me to blow you." He doesn't tell Bones his voice makes the alphabet filthy.

"Don't tell me what to do if you want me to let you." Bones's mouth presses hot against his ass cheek, and he actually bites it.

"Oww. Mmm. Maybe you're teachable after all."

+

Bones's mouth.

Bones's mouth and Bones's eyes. The way his hair flops when he leans over the prone body of another TA, who's pretending to be injured. The way those eyes fasten on Jim.

He's going to kill Bones. Or watching Bones is going to kill him. Either way, he'll die happy.

"Cadet Kirk," Bones drawls from the front of the room. "Care to participate instead of hiding in the back of the room?"

He arches an eyebrow for good measure. Very good measure. He knows that eyebrow does it for Jim.

"Can't help it if you're so popular, doctor," Jim says as he lopes down the stairs, stressing the title. Bones does love his title. "Weren't any seats left in front when I got here with 15 whole seconds to spare."

"Very timely of you."

"I always come just in time," Jim smirks and a giggle runs through the class. Bones plays it straight, but he would.

"Please demonstrate how you'd initiate mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Lt. T'Xtil." Jim kneels by her head, playing dumb for the moment. "Not that mouth; the other one."

Bones's lips curve smooth and wicked. That mouth.

When T'Xtil nods her permission, Jim pushes her jacket up, exposing the scaled aqua of her abdomen. There's a murmur from the class when the snorkel-like-appendage extends from her midsection.

Yeah. That mouth. Jim licks his lips; the class gasps.

+

"Cadet Kirk has properly taken the itlillia into his mouth. It's important to apply pressure and use adequate saliva because X'Telleans are an evolved amphibious species and require moisture-rich environments."

There's a pause and a titter.

Jim counts off how long he's supposed to blow in his head-- "a real blow job, Jim, I know you can do that," Bones had said, sprawled naked in bed when this particular lesson began, and concentrates on mouth-watering thoughts. Biscuits and gravy. Bones' mouth. Bones' cock. Bones' voice lecturing over his head about X'Tellean respiration and standing so close that his knee presses into Jim's side, like he's going to push Jim into the floor and fuck him in front of the class.

And Jim would let him, because he figures he's still got a lot to learn.


End file.
